


Search

by Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic/pseuds/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic
Summary: Description: Endless search for the Winter Soldier has made Captain America adopt more… gruesome measures. (Fic inspired by the song 'Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me once again')Warnings: Gruesome torture, description of violence. Not for the faint-hearted.Proceed only if you are 18+!I don’t consent to have any of my work published or featured on any third party app, website or translated. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but AO3 & Tumblr, it has been reposted without my permission. In that case, please do share the link and let me know.
Relationships: Captain America - Relationship, Falcon - Relationship, Sam Wilson - Relationship, Steve Rogers - Relationship





	Search

Sam was exhausted. His back sore, eyes heavy with sleep and shoulders in pain. He closed his eyes, slowly massaging his forehead as he prepared himself to pull another all-nighter. Hours of reading every lengthy document, examining the smallest data entry, watching all the security tapes and assessing every interview that had ever belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra had borne no fruit. Sam Wilson could not find any information about the Winter Soldier.

Sam wanted to help Steve locate Bucky after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Hydra operative had gone completely undercover without leaving a trail. Steve had gratefully accepted Sam’s offer to chase down any leads in the beginning, no matter how insignificant. At first, Steve had been patient, understanding even. But after months of futile effort, they were back to where they had started.

Steve entered the abandoned military base with dinner in tow. He smiled softly when he saw Sam’s exhausted silhouette, “Hey pal,” he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “You need to take a break. Come eat dinner, then sleep for a while. I can hold the fort for some time.”

Sam jerked up in surprise. He hadn’t heard the super soldier enter. Maybe he needed a break. But that would mean letting _him_ loose…

“Uhh no. I don’t need the rest. I can go on for days,” Sam managed to reply with a forced smile. 

Steve shook his head, “Not on my watch. C'mon let’s eat. I got your favourite sushi.”

Sam obliged at the mention (and aroma) of his favourite meal.

The dinner progressed quietly, with Sam deliberately chewing every morsel slowly, hoping to lengthen the meal. Hoping to stop Steve tonight.

Patience was a virtue that Steve Rogers possessed in abundance.

He silently waited for Sam to finish, guessing the reason behind his action. 

Steve had understood pretty early that the files released by Natasha were a dead-end when it came to locating Bucky. He didn’t doubt Sam’s integrity for a second, but he had guessed that Hydra would have never hidden Bucky’s details within S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

Steve Rogers’ patience had started to wear thin.

The next step in finding Bucky had been obvious for Steve. Interrogate Hydra agents for any clue. That’s what it was for Steve. Simple, old-fashioned interrogation. But the world today was different. He knew his interrogation methods would be… _frowned upon_ to say the least. 

Hence at first, Steve had managed to keep his investigation a secret. But Sam had quickly caught on, sensing that Captain America had been hiding something from him, from his team. Steve had reluctantly included Sam in his plans, knowing that he would object to his methods, which Sam did.

But Sam had soon backed off. 

Something feral, wild ignited in Steve whenever the topic of Bucky came up. Sam found it unsettling that Steve would resort to such barbaric measures just to find his friend. This raw fire within Steve frightened Sam. He soon realised that the only way to put a stop to Steve would be to find Bucky. 

That’s why Sam refused to take any break, combing through mountains of files and data, looking for a sentence, a word, a figure, that could help them in locating the Winter Soldier.

Sam finally finished his dinner. He offered to clean up but suddenly, felt his eyelids drooping. “You should sleep buddy. Take some rest,” offered Steve gently, his tone containing the slightest authority. 

Sam unsuccessfully tried to stifled his yawns, “N..No. I can… still continue… can’t s..stop.”

Steve smiled indulgently as he half carried Sam to his room, the sleeping medicines working wonderfully. 

Steve cleared the takeout containers and changed into his stealth suit.

Confirming that the sound-proofing mode was still into effect, he slid a panel on the wall and headed down a dark corridor.

Unlocking the heavy door, he stepped inside to resume his interrogation.

The stale smell of blood and rotten infection greeted his nostrils as he neared the Hydra agent. Switching on the single light, Steve found Clarke Burtwall where he had left him, hanging from the ceiling, naked.

Clarke’s scalp had been shaved completely. His head was covered in deep, bloody, infected cuts. His red eyes wore a hollow look. Both of Clarke’s shoulders were dislocated, his hands having been stretched too far with the chains hanging from the ceiling. Cheekbones sunk, jaw bashed in, a huge cut extending from his throat to his chest. Glass shards stuck to his torso as blood coagulated around the wounds. His hip bones had been broken, so were the bones in his thighs, knees and calves, his legs showcasing more bruises and burnt marks. Steve had chopped off even numbered toes on Clarke’s right foot, and odd numbered toes on his left. He still chuckled at his joke, Clarke was now an oddly-even guy, whatever that meant.

Steve stood in front of Clarke’s scarred, bloodied, burnt and almost limp body. He pressed a button, and the speakers above Clarke blasted the instrumental beginning of the song **_It’s Been A Long Long Time_**. Clarke jerked at the sudden noise, distracted from his pain-induced coma. 

“Do you know this song Clarke?” Steve asked him nonchalantly, “This song was made to welcome soldiers home from World War II. I never got to hear it then, I bet Bucky didn’t either. So I want to play it for him when he returns home. But for that, I need you to tell me where he is.”

Clarke looked blankly at Steve. Truth be told, Steve didn’t know whether he had gotten through the Hydra agent or not. 

“Clarke, I cannot let you go, but I can give you a quick, painless death. All you have to do is tell me anything that you may know about the Winter Soldier’s currently location,” Steve tried again.

Clarke made a slight moment with his head and a second later, his spit drooled down his chin. “Oh you wanted to spit at me?” Steve asked with his eyebrows raised, “Long painful death it is then.”

He reached the panel to his right side, sliding it open to reveal bow and arrows. Getting in position, he said cheerfully, “I don’t know how Hawkeye does it. Never used a bow and arrow. Always felt comfortable with a shield. Help me with target practise, will ya?”

The lyrics of the song started as Steve released his first arrow, narrowly missing Clarke.

🎵 ** _Never thought that you would be… standing here so close to me_** 🎵

Steve chuckled and sang along, “Never thought that you would be, _hanging_ here so close to me,”

🎵 ** _There’s so much I feel that I should say_ 🎵**

“There’s so much I feel that _you_ should say,” he continued,

🎵 ** _But words can wait until some other day_** 🎵

“But **_Bucky can’t_** wait until some other day,”

🎵 ** _Kiss me once_** 🎵 One arrow hit Clarke’s abdomen

🎵 ** _Then kiss me twice_** 🎵 Second arrow pierced his groin

🎵 ** _Then kiss me once again_** 🎵 Final arrow penetrated his right bicep

As the song continued, Steve looked at the wall besides the panel, and selected his next target from the remaining 70 or so Hydra agents. He put a cross on Clarke’s face on the list with a smirk.

“Hey Clarke,” he shouted, “You were my 200th Hydra agent in the last 6 months! Congratulations man!”

Laughing, he sauntered over to Clarke as he resumed singing,

🎵 ** _You’ll never know how many dreams I’ve dreamed about you… Or just how empty they all seemed without you_** 🎵

Steve shook the arrow in his abdomen 🎵 ** _So kiss me once_** 🎵

He twisted the other arrow into his groin 🎵 ** _Then kiss me twice_** 🎵

Steve pushed the arrow in his bicep deeper 🎵 ** _Then kiss me once again_** 🎵

“It’s been a long, long time,” muttered Steve as the song finally ended.

Taking immense pleasure in Clarke’s pain, Steve wished him goodnight as he exited the room, leaving Clarke in a bloody darkness.

Steve Rogers was an honorable man, a patriot who would lay down his life for the greater good of his country and its citizens. But when it came to his best friend, his Bucky, Steve Rogers was ready to bring the almighty God himself down to his knees.


End file.
